With the spread of electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet terminals, in addition to games for home video game machines, games for electronic devices are being actively developed. For example, as disclosed in PUZZLE & DRAGONS (Registered Trademark), Internet (www.gungho.jp/pad/), games in which characters compete with one another are being developed.
FIG. 5 is a schematic view illustrating a game screen of a game of the related art represented by a game disclosed in PUZZLE & DRAGONS. As illustrated in FIG. 5, a region A1 where a puzzle is displayed and a region A2 where the process of a battle between characters is displayed are separated on the game screen. For this reason, a battle with characters is only based on a secondary result of solving a puzzle, and a strategic characteristic and a sense of immersion when solving a puzzle are degraded.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a recording medium storing a game program capable of realizing a highly interesting strategic game with puzzles linked with battles between characters.